1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic air cleaners. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a shorting and test mechanism for an electrostatic air cleaner or precipitator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrostatic air cleaning or precipitator systems of the known type designed particularly for residential use, the ionizing and collector electrodes are located in a forced air heating system with electrical power control means for enabling the periodic deenergization of the electrostatic cleaning system so that any dust particles removed from the air stream and accumulated on the collecting electrodes may be removed. Since the ionizing and collecting electrodes of electrostatic air cleaning systems are normally maintained at a relatively high potential, it is necessary for safety reasons to insure that the operator, e.g., a home owner, cannot come in contact with this high voltage. Devices for deenergizing the high voltage system include access door operated switches which automatically short-circuit the high voltage circuit upon the opening of the access door to effectively remove the high voltage from the ionizing and collector electrodes, e.g., the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,784. Additionally, while those devices for de-energizing the high voltage supply to the ionizing and collector electrodes are well-known in the art, there exists a need for removing any residual charge which may be present on the ionizing and collecting electrodes to prevent injury during the cleaning of the electrodes. Further, a test means for providing an audible signal to an operator that is indicative of the proper operation of the electrostatic air cleaner, i.e., indicative of the presence of a high voltage on the ionizing and collector electrodes, is desirable to enable the operator to easily and safely ascertain whether or not the system is actually functioning. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a mechanism for removing the residual charge on the collector and ionizing electrodes after the high voltage power supply has been deenergized in order to prevent injury during the cleaning of the collector electrodes and for providing a means for safely testing the operation of the electrostatic precipitator by generating a noticeable signal indicative of the proper operation thereof.